


石墨文档

by KTDK



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTDK/pseuds/KTDK





	石墨文档

石墨文档

window.dataLayer=window.dataLayer||[],window.dataLayer.push({lizard_service_name:"others"})!function(e,t,a,n){e[n]=e[n]||[],e[n].push({"gtm.start":(new Date).getTime(),event:"gtm.js"});var g=t.getElementsByTagName(a)[0],m=t.createElement(a);m.async=!0,m.src="https://www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id=GTM-5FRC9C5",g.parentNode.insertBefore(m,g)}(window,document,"script","dataLayer")

var perf={startTime:{launch:(new Date).getTime()},trackNow:function(){return this.trackEnd("launch")},trackStart:function(t){this.startTime[t]=(new Date).getTime()},trackEnd:function(t){return(new Date).getTime()-this.startTime[t]}};if(location.pathname.match(/^\/sheet/)&&window.perf.trackStart("sheet-js-load-time"),navigator.serviceWorker)try{navigator.serviceWorker.getRegistrations().then(function(t){for(var e=0;e<t.length;e++)t[e].unregister()})}catch(t){console.error(t)}function _L(){}var __LIZARD_FAILED__=!1;function _E(){__LIZARD_FAILED__||(__LIZARD_FAILED__=!0,alert("资源加载错误, 请刷新页面重试!"))}!function(t,e,r){for(var n in e)t[n]=e[n];for(var n in r)t[n]=r[n]}(window,{"__INITIAL_STATE__":{"user":{"id":-5267436610}},"__LIZARD_CONFIG_HOST__":"https://lizard-config.shimo.run"},{"__SM_CDN_HOST__":"https://assets.smcdn.cn","__LANG__":"zh-CN","__LIZARD_SERVICES__":{"preload":"doc","services":[{"name":"slidelive","styles":["/static/lizard-service-slidelive/lizard-service-slidelive.0ad2c718.css"],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-slidelive/runtime.d36ed09c.js","/static/lizard-service-slidelive/vendors.14ced53f.js","/static/lizard-service-slidelive/shimo.5b0f45e4.js","/static/lizard-service-slidelive/lizard-service-slidelive.0ad2c718.js"],"dependencies":[{"when":"before","resources":[{"kind":"service","service":"slide-sdk","group":"sdk"}]}],"routes":[{"path":["/slides/:guid/live/:liveGuid"],"component":"default"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"board","styles":[],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-board/runtime.d9d0821e.js","/static/lizard-service-board/shimo.68e59cb0.js","/static/lizard-service-board/vendors.552ce9f4.js","/static/lizard-service-board/lizard-service-board.f1b6e71c.js"],"dependencies":[{"when":"before","resources":[{"kind":"service","service":"file-header","group":"file-header"}]}],"routes":[{"path":["/boards/:guid"],"component":"default"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"cow","styles":[],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-libraries/cow.577fbbb1.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[],"_from":"build"},{"name":"desktop","styles":["/static/lizard-service-desktop/shimo-lizard-service-desktop.cfaa163d.css","/static/lizard-service-desktop/vendors-lizard-service-desktop.fbd276d2.css"],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-desktop/runtime.a26ff588.js","/static/lizard-service-desktop/shimo-lizard-service-desktop.074f2f2f.js","/static/lizard-service-desktop/vendors-lizard-service-desktop.6beaeffd.js","/static/lizard-service-desktop/lizard-service-desktop.fe24e1ec.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[{"path":["/desktop","/favorites","/trash","/dashboard/:category?","/folder/:guid","/space/:guid","/inbox"],"exact":false,"component":"DesktopPage"},{"path":["/files/:guid"],"exact":false,"component":"FilePage"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"develop","styles":["/static/lizard-service-develop/vendors.3c7b90e2.css"],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-develop/manifest.ecdfaeb4.js","/static/lizard-service-develop/vendors.3c7b90e2.js","/static/lizard-service-develop/shimo.da99736f.js","/static/lizard-service-develop/lizard-service-develop.5758cc90.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[{"path":["/develop_examples"],"component":"DevelopExamples","exact":true},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithReact"],"component":"PureReact"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithGlobalFactory"],"component":"WithGlobalFactory"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithGlobalRender"],"component":"WithGlobalRender"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithoutSsr"],"component":"WithoutSsr"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithReactRouter"],"component":"WithReactRouter"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithReduxWithoutSsr/:guid"],"component":"WithReduxClient"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithRedux/:guid"],"component":"WithReduxClient"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithRouteParam/:guid"],"component":"WithRouteParam"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithI18n"],"component":"WithI18n"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithLoadable"],"component":"WithLoadable"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithStyledComponents"],"component":"WithStyledComponents"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithRenderToStream"],"component":"WithRenderToStream"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithMultipleRootElement"],"component":"WithMultipleRootElement"},{"path":["/develop_examples/WithMultipleRootElement2"],"component":"WithMultipleRootElement"},{"path":["/develop_examples/SCAndRLEntry"],"component":"SCAndRLEntry"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"doc","styles":[],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-doc/runtime.87f6a4a4.js","/static/lizard-service-doc/lizard-service-doc.9e53196a.js"],"dependencies":[{"when":"bypass","resources":[{"kind":"service","service":"doc-sdk","group":"sdk"}]},{"when":"before","resources":[{"kind":"service","service":"file-header","group":"file-header"}]}],"routes":[{"path":["/docs/:guid"],"component":"default"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"doc-sdk","styles":["/docs/docs-db322700f2.css"],"scripts":["/docs/docs-55e2b664b4.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[],"_from":"build"},{"name":"docx","styles":[],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-docx/runtime.36235e83.js","/static/lizard-service-docx/shimo.ad3e0cdb.js","/static/lizard-service-docx/vendors.6e6d7e0e.js","/static/lizard-service-docx/lizard-service-docx.ed212e8b.js"],"dependencies":[{"when":"bypass","resources":[{"kind":"service","service":"docx-sdk","group":"sdk"}]},{"when":"before","resources":[{"kind":"service","service":"file-header","group":"file-header"}]}],"routes":[{"path":["/docx"],"component":"default"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"docx-sdk","styles":["/docx/index-9e1f1eb12e.css"],"scripts":["/docx/index-f99a4bd9ed.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[],"_from":"build"},{"name":"file-header","styles":["/static/lizard-service-file-header/shimo.999ad8f9.css","/static/lizard-service-file-header/vendors.7fa73ee1.css"],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-file-header/runtime.baa25c74.js","/static/lizard-service-file-header/shimo.999ad8f9.js","/static/lizard-service-file-header/vendors.7fa73ee1.js","/static/lizard-service-file-header/lizard-service-file-header.9e6f7aa1.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[],"_from":"build"},{"name":"form","styles":[],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-form/runtime.1df27c23.js","/static/lizard-service-form/lizard-service-form.bb8a8674.js"],"dependencies":[{"when":"bypass","resources":[{"group":"sdk","kind":"service","service":"form-sdk"}]},{"when":"before","resources":[{"kind":"service","service":"file-header","group":"file-header"}]}],"routes":[{"path":["/forms","/forms/:guid","/forms/:guid/:subpath*"],"component":"default"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"form-sdk","styles":[],"scripts":["https://assets.smcdn.cn/static/lizard-service-form-sdk/lizard-service-form-sdk.52142342.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[],"_from":"build"},{"name":"homepage","styles":["/static/lizard-service-homepage/vendors.2f66894c.css"],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-homepage/runtime.b3db6dec.js","/static/lizard-service-homepage/vendors.2f66894c.js","/static/lizard-service-homepage/shimo.08881a2c.js","/static/lizard-service-homepage/lizard-service-homepage.22d55de3.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[{"path":["/welcome","/about","/private_deploy","/download","/help","/wework","/dingtalk_home","/media_reports","/agreement","/blog","/blog/:id","/pricing","/pricing/:archor","/product","/product/:archor","/samples","/samples/:archor","/partner","/2020-activity","/2020-remoteworking"],"component":"HomePage","exact":true}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"login","styles":["/static/lizard-service-login/vendors.eb550140.css"],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-login/runtime.8700245f.js","/static/lizard-service-login/vendors.eb550140.js","/static/lizard-service-login/shimo.5455c1ff.js","/static/lizard-service-login/lizard-service-login.0f48e604.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[{"path":["/login","/register","/registType","/bindMobile","/resetPassword","/personalRegist","/companyRegist","/joinCompany","/cooperation/jingdong"],"component":"default"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"meeting","styles":["/static/lizard-service-meeting/vendors.19e11891.css","/static/lizard-service-meeting/shimo.96550e16.css","/static/lizard-service-meeting/lizard-service-meeting.33353c81.css"],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-meeting/runtime.98b60440.js","/static/lizard-service-meeting/vendors.19e11891.js","/static/lizard-service-meeting/shimo.96550e16.js","/static/lizard-service-meeting/lizard-service-meeting.33353c81.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[{"path":["/meetings","/meetings/:guid"],"component":"default"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"mindmap","styles":[],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-mindmap/runtime.a65e9e3a.js","/static/lizard-service-mindmap/shimo.7b296a88.js","/static/lizard-service-mindmap/vendors.e6afec72.js","/static/lizard-service-mindmap/lizard-service-mindmap.58dbc9d6.js"],"dependencies":[{"when":"before","resources":[{"kind":"service","service":"file-header","group":"file-header"}]}],"routes":[{"path":["/mindmaps"],"component":"default"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"okr","styles":[],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-okr/manifest.5f60b2f2.js","/static/lizard-service-okr/vendors.f7e7c433.js","/static/lizard-service-okr/shimo.31c407f5.js","/static/lizard-service-okr/lizard-service-okr.d5af8981.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[{"path":["/okr/:userid?"],"component":"default"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"sheet","styles":[],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-sheet/runtime.c3360585.js","/static/lizard-service-sheet/shimo.62c126ca.js","/static/lizard-service-sheet/vendors.e6870ff0.js","/static/lizard-service-sheet/lizard-service-sheet.f3beb6ae.js"],"dependencies":[{"when":"bypass","resources":[{"group":"sdk","kind":"service","service":"sheet-sdk"}]},{"when":"after","resources":[{"kind":"service","service":"file-header","group":"file-header"}]}],"routes":[{"path":["/sheet","/sheets"],"component":"default"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"sheet-sdk","styles":["https://assets.smcdn.cn/sheet/sheet.9bf028d8c4.css"],"scripts":["https://assets.smcdn.cn/sheet/lib_for_web_and_worker.26faa881ef.js","https://assets.smcdn.cn/sheet/sheet.98d48ed2e5.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[],"_from":"build"},{"name":"slide","styles":[],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-slide/runtime.ad27b17f.js","/static/lizard-service-slide/shimo.47c34ce0.js","/static/lizard-service-slide/vendors.4736b69a.js","/static/lizard-service-slide/lizard-service-slide.8ac1a123.js"],"dependencies":[{"when":"before","resources":[{"kind":"service","service":"slide-sdk","group":"sdk"}]},{"when":"before","resources":[{"kind":"service","service":"file-header","group":"file-header"}]}],"routes":[{"path":["/slides/:guid"],"component":"default"}],"_from":"build"},{"name":"slide-sdk","styles":["https://assets.smcdn.cn/static/css/sm-slide-plugins.min.07f02b26.css"],"scripts":["https://assets.smcdn.cn/sm-slide-plugins.min.856ab5c0.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[],"_from":"build"},{"name":"user","styles":["/static/lizard-service-user/vendors.a7923661.css"],"scripts":["/static/lizard-service-user/runtime.97e4b978.js","/static/lizard-service-user/vendors.a7923661.js","/static/lizard-service-user/shimo.9e3b251c.js","/static/lizard-service-user/user-desktop.67fc11e8.js"],"dependencies":[],"routes":[{"path":["/profile"],"component":"DesktopUserApplication"},{"path":["/forbidden_dingtalk"],"component":"OldDingtalkNewMemberForbidden"},{"path":["/forbidden"],"component":"Forbidden"}],"_from":"build"}]},"__SCOPE__":"main","__RUNTIME_ENV__":{"WEBSOCKET_HOST":"https://ws.shimo.im","SENTRY_ENABLE":"1","API_PATH":"/lizard-api","SSE_HOST":"https://event.shimo.im","DEBUG_SA":"","PLUGIN_STORE":"","UPLOADER_TOKEN_PATH":"/api/upload/token","UPLOADER_HOST":"https://uploader.shimo.im/token","UPLOADER_TYPE":"qiniu","IS_DEV":"","PRIVATE_DEPLOY":"","CONTENT_HEADER_META_PREFIX":"x-oss-meta-"},"__SM_SSR__":false}) 


End file.
